Nicercy
by teenbooks4eva
Summary: My entree for the Nicercy contest, I hope I did well.


**For the Nicercy contest I decided to do a song prompt, where I put my playlist in shuffle and write a small story per song.**

**Permanent Marker - Taylor Swift**

Nico watched as Annabeth talked to his boyfriend, more than a little irked by the blonde daughter of Athena. He knew how the girl had hurt his Percy, and he didn't like her near him, especially that close. I mean, if she wasn't in love with Percy anymore then how come she's always that close, and always flirting with him? Nico was scared that if he didn't keep an eye in them that Annabeth would try to take away his love one and for all, and that scared him more than any monster, Titan, Giant, or even Tartarus could. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he still couldn't trust her with Percy's heart again, and he wasn't planning on giving it up anytime soon.

**Heads/Tails - Hotspur**

It hadn't been long since the Giant War had ended, and only a week since the two most unlikely two had gotten together. Nico Di Angelo, and Percy Jackson. Not even the Aphrodite kids thought it would last long, everyone placing bets on how long the relationship would last, and how they would break it off. The only two at Camp Half-Blood who approved of the courting were the two who actually made up the duo.

But, unfortunately and predictably, Percy had taken the comments on his and Nico's relationship to heart. He had began doubting the feeling behind the two's rash decision to date, and after relaying his thoughts to his partner, was shocked by the reaction Nico gave. Instead of reassuring him, getting mad, or even breaking up with Percy like he had expected, Nico just grabbed the older demigod by the waist and oulled them both into the shadows. Without any warning, the two were shadow travelling to a location that only one of them knew, and the other just trusted him enough to keep them safe. When they had landed, the eldest noted a scene he had only seen in photographs and videos. They were standing on worn down stone streets, the kind that looked more tired than the shoppers and tourists that walked on them, and near them was a small outdoor cafe. But the one thing that grabbed Percy's attention demandingly was a mix of delicately curved steel that crisscrossed itself. The tower began on four widely constructed legs, then closed in on itself until it touched the sky with a needle like top. The proud sculpture could only be described as one thing - French. And if the French are known for anything besides surrendering, its romance.

"Nico, why are we in Paris?" Percy whispered, in awe of the scene that stood infront of him.

"I was planning this as a suprise date tomorrow, bit it seemed to be more fitting to have it now," he smiled down at the smaller demigod.

"But, Paris!" he murmured.

"I know, it isn't an illusion, so I suggest you sit down before you pass out in shock," the Ghost King chuckled. Percy could only nod and sit at the nearest cafe table, still mulling over the idea that he had just traveled thousands of miles away, all the way to a new time zone, in several moments. This romantic notion seemed to reinforce Percy's confidence in their relationship, and he now knew that none of the campers would be winning that bet anytime soon.

**Ass Back Home - Gym Class Heroes (cover)**

Percy paced the floor of his cabin, hoping that any moment now his boyfriend would walk through that door. But, atlas, he knew it couldn't be possible. Nico was on an errand for his father and wouldn't be back for at the least a week, if he even came back at all.

'_No, Percy don't think those kind of thoughts. Nico is strong and he'll come back,'_ Percy thought to himself. As Percy was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the Iris Message yelling his name until the sender began yelling.

"PERSEUS JOSEPH JACKSON!" the message yelled and Percy shot around in shock. Only two people knew his middle name and only one of then could use a IM-message.

"Nico!" Percy yelled, delighted to hear his lover's voice.

"What took you so long to notice?" Nico said, irritated.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," the green eyed boy muttered sheepishly, blushing so hard he could hear his blood rush to his face. Nico chuckled at the adorable scene and then remembered why he had decided to call his boyfriend.

"Oh! Percy, I just wanted to tell you that the mission has gone by faster than expected. Hazel and I should be out in less than a week," the son of Hades informed.

"Oh thank the Gods," Percy sighed, relieved for his boyfriend.

"I've got to go now, I love you."

"I love you, too," Percy smiled and watched as the IM disappeared, and he was the happiest he was in the month since Nico had left.

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift (cover)**

Nico first knew he was in love with Percy Jackson when he saw the hero walk and then collapse into the River Styx. In the moment of panic his mind couldn't stop telling itself that it was Nico's fault if his love died. Every since then he wanted the son of Poseidon. In every single way that was possible, he wanted his heart, soul, mind, and body. He was on his mind 24/7 and it had begun driving him mad with need, and it only grew when Percy and Annabeth began dating. The only difference now was the intense, burning jealousy that ate at him from the inside out.

Gladly that ended abruptly, the same moment he found out that the two had broken up. That was the moment he swore to himself that he would win over the Hero of Olympus, and not even Aphrodite herself could stop him.

Nico grew closer and closer to Percy after that, he trained with him, sometimes they ate together, and quickly Percy began seeing the younger boy in a new light.

It was only after Nico first kissed Percy did they both realize the extent of the connection the two had between each other. Percy had realized that he was in love with Nico, and Nico had come to notice how absolutely satisfactory and pleasing that kiss was to him. It was the many kisses after the first that cemented the relationship between them.

**They were a bit rushed, especially the last one, but I don't have many good "romance" songs so I was limited to what I could do. I hope you enjoy this.**

**I own nothing!**


End file.
